Musings of the Heart: A Songfic Series
by Cold-Zephyr
Summary: A collection of songfics about the WWE Superstars' and Divas' love lives, as well as their heartaches. One story and pairing per chapter.
1. The Superhero's Leading Lady

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: ...And Cold-Zephyr pulls a hat trick! LOL This is my third fic, and this time I want to veer away from the angsty drama of my previous fics, "All I Want" and "The Missing Piece" (hope you can check them out, too, if you have the time). Expect this one to be a bit lighter, cuter and fluffier, but not without the occasional sad and tragic chapter (hey, it does say "heartaches" in the summary, doesn't it?)  
  
The lines in between the tildes (these squiggly symbols: ~) are song lyrics (and please forgive me if I got them wrong or anything). It's one Superstar/Diva's POV per chapter, starting off with our favorite superhero, The Hurricane a.k.a. Shane Helms. I strongly encourage you to listen to Eric Clapton's "Change the World" as you read...it's a great song and it goes well with the story.  
  
I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love lots... ~*Cold-Zephyr*~  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Superhero's Leading Lady  
  
Song Title: "Change The World" Artist: Eric Clapton  
  
Pairing: Shane/Molly  
  
POV of: Shane Helms  
  
~~~  
  
If I could reach the stars, I'd pull one down for you  
  
Shine it on my heart, so you can see the truth  
  
Then this love I have inside is everything it seems  
  
But for now I find, it's only in my dreams  
  
~  
  
I just can't see myself with anybody else, no matter what I try. She's all I ever dream about. I've absolutely fallen for her, and if I don't deal with my feelings soon, they may just come bursting out of me.  
  
I know her so well that I can easily picture her reaction to what I plan to confess to her. If she doesn't shriek in disgust, she'd probably be very shocked. "What? Why me? I'm no sexy blonde bombshell like Trish or Stacy or Torrie," she'd squeak. Well, of course she's not. She's much more beautiful than they are.  
  
~  
  
If I could change the world  
  
I would be the sunlight of your universe  
  
You would think my love was really something good, baby  
  
If I could change the world  
  
~  
  
She rarely smiles at all, but when she does, it absolutely lights up my world. And while others may find it annoying and whiny, I think it's cute whenever she complains about how she's not thin enough or pretty enough. She is just so modest. Darling, you are pretty! And the tinkle of her laugh is just so precious. I would go on about everything I love about her, but there is just not enough time in the world for me to list it all down.  
  
It's raining outside. Not that it's going to make me change my mind about my plans to go over to her and confess how I really feel about her. I have decided that now is the time, and there is no turning back. I slip on a jacket and head out the door.  
  
Drat! I forgot to bring an umbrella. I must've been too preoccupied with thoughts of her...oh well. It's not that long a walk to the hotel she's staying at anyway.  
  
~  
  
If I could be king, even for a day  
  
I'd take you as my queen, I'd have it no other way  
  
Then our love will rule in this kingdom we have made  
  
'Til then I'd be a fool wishing for the day  
  
~  
  
I'm finally standing in front of the hotel, all drenched in rain. And there she is, sitting by the window of her hotel room on the 20th floor, staring outside. Don't look so sad, Molly...I'd do anything to cheer you up.  
  
"MOLLY!" I call out to her, waving my arms wildly to catch her attention. Yes, she finally sees me!  
  
She opens her window. "Shane, what on earth are you doing down there? It's raining cats and dogs, and you're soaking wet!" Molly being her compassionate self. What a sweet and kind person.  
  
"Molly, there's something I've wanted to tell you for such a long time now--"  
  
"Come up here and dry yourself first before telling it to me, Shane! You might catch a cold!"  
  
"No, it can't wait any longer! It's really urgent!"  
  
"Okay then, what is it?"  
  
"I..." Jeez, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Come on Shane, you can do it! Just three little words...  
  
"Well? Out with it already!" she yells impatiently.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs, causing some people to stop and see who was yelling.  
  
Molly's jaw hangs open upon hearing these words. After a few moments, she closes the window and draws the curtains closed, without saying a word. Nothing...no "eww, gross," or "I love you too." Not even the "Why me? I'm not as pretty as Trish, etc." reply I was expecting.  
  
Her silence broke my heart in two. The people still stood there, staring at me...stupid passersby can't even mind their own business.  
  
~  
  
If I could change the world  
  
I would be the sunlight of your universe  
  
You would think my love was really something good, baby  
  
If I could change the world  
  
~  
  
I remained where I was standing for a few minutes, contemplating the stupidity of my actions. I start walking away dejectedly when I hear something through the loud roar of the rain...  
  
"Shane, wait! Don't go..." I knew that voice all too well...it was Molly's.  
  
Maybe it was just my imagination. I continue walking, when she grabs my shoulder and spins me around. Then she gives me the shock of my life.  
  
She kisses me.  
  
And it felt magical...having the woman I've loved for so long right here, in my arms, kissing me. I could barely believe it. The people surrounding us were now clapping and cheering loudly while we were kissing each other in the pouring rain. We're completely drenched, but I couldn't care less. I've got the girl now, and that, my friends, is quite an accomplishment.  
  
~~~  
  
Yay...I'm done! A happy ending, as usual. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Either way, please let me know. Review, review, review! This is only the first, but I promise I'll make some more if I get enough reviews (good ones LOL). Thank you all so very much! ~*Cold-Zephyr*~ 


	2. My Fault

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: This is Chapter 2 of "Musings of the Heart," and it's NOTHING like Chapter 1, so beware if you were expecting fluff, mush and happy ending. This time it's Trish's POV, and this takes place after her WMXX heel turn.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2: My Fault  
  
Song Title: "Anytime" Artist: Brian McKnight  
  
Love Triangle: Chris/Trish/Jay POV of: Trish Stratus  
  
~~~  
  
I can't remember why we fell apart  
  
From something that was so meant to be  
  
"Forever" was the promise in our hearts  
  
Now more and more I wonder where you are  
  
~  
  
What the hell was I thinking? I just let a perfect love slip right through my fingers. You were so sweet to me, you adored me, and you treated me like a princess, yet I had the nerve to slap you in the face and leave you for somebody else. Why? Why did I do that? How could I have been such a freaking idiot?  
  
Well, every action has its consequences. Here I am, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, not liking what I see. In the mirror I see a dumb chick who "likes it rough." In the mirror I see a heart that's been broken by its own stupidity. In the mirror I see myself, incomplete because you're not here with me.  
  
~  
  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?  
  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?  
  
I miss you  
  
~  
  
"C'mon, Trish, what's taking you so long?"  
  
That's Jay, your former best friend, my current boyfriend, and a real asshole. I knew that from the start, but I left you for him anyway because I had convinced myself that I am an independent woman who doesn't need or believe in love, and that all I really need is a good fuck.  
  
I was so wrong.  
  
~  
  
Still have your picture in the frame  
  
Hear your footsteps down the hall  
  
I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane  
  
How I wish that you would call to say...  
  
"Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?  
  
"Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
  
"Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?  
  
"I miss you"  
  
~  
  
"Trish? Trish?" Jay is knocking loudly on the door now.  
  
"Five more minutes, Jay," I respond.  
  
"Can't you just skip prepping yourself up so we can get it on right now?" Jay was never really a patient guy.  
  
"Can you keep it in your pants for five more minutes, you horny bastard?!? Jeez!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get all bitchy," he grumbles.  
  
He's about to "give it to me rough", which I used to be so delighted about, but right now, I feel like shit. I'm missing you so much that it hurts.  
  
~  
  
No more loneliness and heartache  
  
No more crying myself to sleep  
  
No more wondering about tomorrow  
  
Won't you come back to me?  
  
Come back to me...  
  
~  
  
"I love you, Chris Jericho, and I swear I'll do anything to have you back in my life." How I wish I could tell you that. But I don't have the guts to...I know you'll never take me back.  
  
I sometimes wonder if you still think about me. Whenever I see you smile, I wish that I were the reason behind that smile. I wish that I was still the love of your life. But I suppose that whenever my name is mentioned to you now, your adorable, boyish grin turns into a cold, hateful scowl.  
  
Whenever I walk towards the ring now, I am met with boos and "slut" chants...that doesn't bother me at all. Whenever you call me a "slut" or a "trash bag ho" or any other hateful term, that's what really hurts me. It's not the words themselves that hurt, but the fact that you're already over me.  
  
And the fact that it was all my fault for being so stupid. All this heartache, all this pain, all this crying over you...I brought it all upon myself.  
  
~  
  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?  
  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?  
  
I miss you  
  
~  
  
Jay has opened the door. "Come on, sexy...someone as hot as you are doesn't need any prepping up," he whispers into my ear as he proceeds to kiss my neck. I fake a smile and I try to hide how I'm really feeling right now. I even manage to laugh a bit.  
  
He ushers me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, and I lie on the bed. As he crawls on top of me while I stare up at the ceiling, I realize that without you, I am reduced to nothing but a cheap slut with a broken heart.  
  
~~~  
  
So sad, isn't it? This is the very first time EVER that I wrote a sad ending. I decided to try something new, I guess. How did I do? Please, please, PLEASE review it! There are more chapters to come if you want 'em. All you have to do is let me know...by REVIEWING. Thanks! ~*Cold-Zephyr*~ 


	3. A Different Effect

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: 1, 2, 3! Here it is, the third chapter! Edge's POV this time around (I love Edge...so sexy and reeking of awesomeness). And it's a new pairing as well...it's great if you like it, it's okay if you don't...just, please, review it and let me know what you think!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3: A Different Effect  
  
Song Title: "Relax Your Mind" Band: Boyz II Men  
  
Pairing: Adam and...you'll find out soon enough LOL POV of: Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge  
  
~~~  
  
I know you've heard this line a thousand times  
  
The way you look tonight just blows my mind  
  
Let's go someplace where we can talk awhile  
  
'Cause I don't wanna lose this fight  
  
~  
  
"Looking good, Copeland!"  
  
I checked myself in the mirror one last time before I left to meet her for our first date. How long have I known her? Must've been a year or two, I can't recall. But I do recall what it was like the first time I met her. It was back then when I was still recovering from my injury, and went to practice my skills at OVW...  
  
~*flashback to 1-2 years ago*~  
  
"Injuries suck," I muttered as I entered the OVW camp, where I was scheduled to practice my wrestling before I made my comeback in March. "Now I have to miss Wrestlemania 20 because of this stupid neck inj---" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw her walk by. God, she's hot! She was Asian, an exotic beauty with raven black hair and tanned skin. And the loveliest eyes I have ever seen.  
  
She smiled and waved as she saw me, and all I could do was grin stupidly. Is she walking towards me? Awesome! Adam, you are such a stud!  
  
"Hi," she said as she approached me. "You're Edge, right? I am such a big fan of yours!"  
  
Hmm...maybe I should take advantage of that sometime. "Yes, I'm Edge. Real name Adam Copeland, actually. Call me Adam."  
  
"It's really great to meet you, Adam! I'm Gail. Gail Kim," she said as she shook my hand. "I'm a new trainee here."  
  
And you're incredibly sexy as well, might I add. "Well, the best of luck to you, Gail! I'm sure you'll do great here in the WWE. I can see it now: Gail Kim, WWE Diva."  
  
She giggled shyly. "You really think so?"  
  
"'Course I do! Hey, I've got to go now. Training, you know."  
  
"Me too! Maybe we can train together? I could use some help."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
~  
  
Don't wanna push you but where are your friends?  
  
I'll make sure that you get home when the party ends  
  
Is there some special place you'd like to go?  
  
Just as long as you don't say no  
  
~  
  
We became good friends after that. She and I always trained together, and I even got to teach her some moves (I remember having a lot of fun teaching her the hammerlock).  
  
Imagine how proud I was, watching her win the Women's Championship in her WWE TV debut. She met me outside the arena when the show was over and she squealed and hugged me tightly. She was so elated that she even kissed me...things were a little awkward after that, but we managed to put it behind us.  
  
I don't know why it took me so long to gather up the courage to ask her out. Well, technically, I didn't really ask her out. She doesn't even know who she's dating tonight!  
  
See, I'd been dying to go out with her, but somehow I was too shy to just go up to her and ask her out (I'm not the shy type, normally. I guess she has a different effect on me). So instead, I left a bouquet of roses and a letter in her dressing room, which said to meet me at this swanky Italian place at the corner. I didn't sign my name on it. She'd have to find that out at the restaurant.  
  
~  
  
Don't wanna waste your time  
  
Sit back and relax your mind  
  
I wanna be what you need and more  
  
Just tell me what you like  
  
~  
  
I arrive at the restaurant, a lot more nervous than I've ever been in a long time. I look around as I enter. Where could she be? I don't see her anywhere.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" the waiter asks me.  
  
"Table for two, please."  
  
I consciously tug at my collar as I read the menu. The single, long- stemmed blood red rose I brought along with me was now lying on the table. I look towards the door as I hear it swing open. Is it her? Is it her? No...just another annoyingly mushy lovey-dovey couple.  
  
"I'll have the pasta," I tell the waiter, who was tapping his foot impatiently. Rude bastard. Can't you see I'm waiting for someone?  
  
~  
  
Girl, are you hungry let me cook for you  
  
My place is near here just right up Park Avenue  
  
I know a place that's not too far away  
  
Fly first class New York to L.A.  
  
~  
  
Less than ten minutes later, the waiter sets the pasta in front of me. Gee, that was quick. I find myself blankly twirling the noodles with my fork. She was a no-show. I don't even bother to look as I hear the door swing open again.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
I spin around. "Gail?" Wow...she looked hot in that sexy little red dress she was wearing.  
  
"Small world isn't it?" She laughed. "So, what are you doing here, Adam? I'm supposed to be meeting some mystery guy here for dinner. He sent me this really huge bouquet of roses, isn't it just romantic of him? No way could I turn him down."  
  
"Uh, Gail..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm your mystery date."  
  
~  
  
Don't wanna waste your time  
  
Sit back and relax your mind  
  
I wanna be what you need and more  
  
Just tell me what you like  
  
~  
  
"I'm so glad we went out, Adam. I had such a great time," she smiled, straightening out my leather jacket.  
  
"I had a blast, too."  
  
She kissed me on the cheek. "Maybe we can do this again?"  
  
"I'd love that," I replied. I took her in my arms and inched my head closer...and closer...it seemed to take forever for my lips to finally meet hers, but when they did, it was sweet beyond words. Man, I could really get used to this.  
  
~~~  
  
...And cut! That's a wrap! Now, get to reviewing LOL!!! I've already written down more chapters, and I'll post 'em if you say the magic word...via your REVIEW! I'll be waiting. Thank you, and good night! ~*Cold-Zephyr*~ 


	4. What Makes Me Happy

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: Here's my fourth chapter, called "What Makes Me Happy," and it's in the POV of Spike Dudley. Read and review, please!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4: What Makes Me Happy  
  
Song Title: "Invisible Man" Band: 98 Degrees  
  
POV of: Spike Dudley  
  
~~~  
  
You can hardly wait to tell all your friends how his kisses taste sweet like wine  
  
And how he always makes your heart skip a beat every time he walks by  
  
And if you're feeling down, he'll pick you up  
  
He'll hold you close when you're making love  
  
He's everything you've been dreaming of  
  
~  
  
I was absolutely crazy about her. Her long blonde tresses, her sparkling blue eyes and her sweet smile just captivated my heart. She's a great person, sweet and kind, and I totally loved her for that. She was a Smackdown Diva, in fact she was the only reason for me to watch the show. I worked at Raw, where there are several lovely Divas to fawn over, but she was the one I doted upon. So when I was told that I'd been drafted to Smackdown, I was ecstatic.  
  
On my first day at Smackdown, I walked through the hall to the locker room, ignoring the rude snickers directed at me. I was, am, and will always be the underdog, but I'm fine with it. I wonder where she is, though. I can't wait to meet her.  
  
The sight of her glimmering blonde hair caught my eye. There she was, talking and laughing with her fellow Divas. I wanted to go up to her and say hello, but my nerves got the better of me. What chance did a pipsqueak loser like me have with her anyway?  
  
Besides, she was very much in love...with someone else.  
  
~  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
  
Telling me more than any word could say  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
  
Baby, to you all I am is the Invisible Man  
  
~  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Billy walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. I watched silently as I taped my wrists to prepare for my first match.  
  
"Hey," she smiled at him sweetly as she stood up to hug him. Oh, what I wouldn't do to be Billy Kidman right at that moment.  
  
Yeah, I was pretty jealous. But at least she was in love with a good guy like Billy. I'd met him once, he's pretty cool. I hope he loves her at least half as much as I do.  
  
~  
  
You're probably spending hours on the phone, talking 'bout nothing at all  
  
It doesn't matter what the conversation, just as long as he called  
  
Lost in a love so real, and so sincere  
  
You wipe away others' tears  
  
Your face lights up whenever he appears  
  
~  
  
"Hi...are you new here?" I can't believe it---is she actually talking to me?  
  
"Yeah, I'm Spike Dudley from Raw," I stutter in reply.  
  
"I'm Torrie Wilson. It's very nice to meet you, Spike. Welcome to the Smackdown family! I hope you like it here."  
  
"I'm sure I will. Thanks very much, Torrie. And good luck in your match tonight!"  
  
"Sure, thanks. See you around, Spike," she called out as she walked towards the ring, her entrance theme playing loudly.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I continued taping my wrists.  
  
~  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
  
Telling me more than any words could say  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
  
Baby, to you all I am is the Invisible Man  
  
~  
  
I watched her wrestle Dawn Marie on the backstage monitor.  
  
"Great girl, isn't she?" Billy asked, also staring at the TV.  
  
"She's a real nice gal," I replied, "quite a catch, Billy."  
  
"I know." We both watched and cheered Torrie on as she scored the pinfall on Dawn Marie.  
  
Dawn was enraged at losing to Torrie. She pushed some guy off and grabbed the steel chair that he was sitting on.  
  
"Uh-oh...she's not gonna do what I think she is, is she?"  
  
"Come on, Billy," I yelled, "we gotta save her!"  
  
We ran out to the ring as fast as we could. Billy wrenched the chair away from Dawn as I rushed Torrie away to safety.  
  
"Torrie...are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you guys," she said as she gasped for air. "God...who knows what would've happened to me if you two hadn't come to save me."  
  
I stood there, watching her, adoring her beauty up close. I know this is the closest I could ever get to Torrie. I know that she will never be mine. But at least she's happy, and just knowing that makes me happy as well.  
  
~~~  
  
It's a sort of mixed ending, but still a bit happy. I'm eagerly waiting for your reviews, people! It's up to you whether the series ends here or isn't over yet by a long shot. Peace, love, and then some... ~*Cold- Zephyr*~ 


	5. Happily Ever After

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: Five...four...three...two...one...and now, presenting the fifth songfic of "Musings of the Heart," Chapter 5: Happily Ever After.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Happily Ever After  
  
Song Title: "Buses and Trains" Artist: Bachelor Girl  
  
Pairing: Steph/Paul (a.k.a. Triple H) POV of: Stephanie McMahon  
  
~~~  
  
Hey, mom, why didn't you tell me?  
  
Why didn't you teach me a thing or two?  
  
You just let me go out into the world  
  
You never thought to share what you knew  
  
~  
  
I sit here at my desk, adoring the lovely diamond ring you gave me. What a long way I've come. This ring...much more than being the most expensive piece of jewelry I've ever seen, is a symbol of our undying love for each other. I recall the days when I nearly stopped believing in "happily ever after." Lord knows how many times my heart's been crushed like an empty soda can. It's funny...you were the reason that I came close to giving up on love. I thought I'd never get past the cold, icy walls that surrounded your heart. Thank God I never did give up, though.  
  
~  
  
So I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train  
  
I've fallen in love, which is kind of the same  
  
I've sunk out at sea, crashed my car, gone insane  
  
And it felt so good, I wanna do it again  
  
~  
  
I'd always stayed behind the scenes in Daddy's business, just watching and helping out when I could. Daddy hated you, you were always getting in his face and pissing him off, so you annoyed me as well. But deep inside, I couldn't help but find you attractive. So when you, the buff, muscular, sexy tough guy asked shy, quiet little me out on a date, I found myself saying yes, despite all my efforts to do otherwise.  
  
And, boy, did you turn my life around. Not in a particularly good way. You brought out the dark, rebellious side in me, and before I knew it, I was getting in Daddy's face and pissing him off as well. But you brought out the strong side in me, and I soon was able to do things I was previously too weak or scared to do.  
  
You broke my heart so many times over, and made me fall again for you so many times over. When we finally broke it off, I hated you with every fiber of my being. But I could move on, I was a strong, tough woman. I got back on my feet and went on to achieve success. Something tells me, though, that to this day, I would still be crying my eyes out over you if you hadn't taught me to be strong. I learned so much from you, and I thank you for all of that.  
  
~  
  
Hey, mom, why didn't you want me?  
  
'Cause about boys, there's something I should have known  
  
They're like chocolate cakes, like cigarettes  
  
I know they're bad for me, but I just can't leave them alone  
  
~  
  
My heart...it felt so worn out. I didn't want to love anymore. Then all of a sudden, you waltz your way back into my life. I didn't want it anymore...I didn't want love and heartbreak all over again. I've had enough, thank you very much.  
  
You wouldn't take "no" for an answer, would you?  
  
~  
  
So I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train  
  
I've fallen in love, which is kind of the same  
  
I've sunk out at sea, crashed my car, gone insane  
  
And it felt so good, I wanna do it again  
  
~  
  
Well, thank goodness you didn't. If there was anyone I was to experience all this pain, annoyance and frustration, I'm glad it was you. Besides, what's a sunny day worth if there were no rainy days?  
  
Fate decided to be nice to me for a change. We weathered it all, and in the end, we've stayed strong. You taught me to be tough, and I taught you to be sensitive. We've made each other better people, you and I. What more could I ask for?  
  
~  
  
Hey, mom, since we're talking  
  
What was it like when you were young?  
  
Has the world changed, or is it still the same?  
  
A man can kill and still be the sweetest foe...  
  
~  
  
One day, you got down on your knees and proposed to me. It was the happiest day of my life, and I'm sure happier days are to come. "I wanna grow old with you, Steph," you told me. That was the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me.  
  
So here I am now, living my "happily ever after" with you, the bane of my existence, and the reason of my happiness. I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~~~  
  
And that ends the chapter! Does this series end as well? You decide. Review it. All my love... ~*Cold-Zephyr*~ 


	6. Smile For Me

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: Now in, the sixth installment of "Musings of the Heart." This fic uses the classic love song, "Just Once" by James Ingram. It's Test/Stacy, with the usual happy ending LOL. Enjoy, readers!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Smile For Me  
  
Song Title: "Just Once" Artist: James Ingram  
  
Pairing: Test/Stacy POV of: Andrew J. Martin (a.k.a. Test)  
  
~~~  
  
I did my best, but I guess my best wasn't good enough  
  
'Cause here we are back where we were before  
  
Seems nothing ever changes, we're back to being strangers  
  
Wondering if we ought to stay or head on out the door  
  
~  
  
Her smile...that's what made me fall in love with her the first moment I laid my eyes on her. Whenever she smiled at me, I could feel my heart melt. The first few months we were dating, I made sure that I always kept that lovely smile on her face.  
  
Now, she never smiles at all.  
  
~  
  
Just once, can we figure out what we keep doing wrong?  
  
Why we never last for very long  
  
What are we doing wrong?  
  
Just once, can we find a way to finally make it right?  
  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
  
If we could just get to it, I know we could break through it  
  
~  
  
I guess it's in every man's animal instinct to want to be the alpha male. I was no different. Before long, I asserted (forced, actually) my dominance in our relationship. She was becoming increasingly unhappy, and I noticed it in her eyes, but I didn't care. As long as my machismo was intact, and I still had the girl, I was perfectly happy. She wasn't, though. Our relationship was tearing apart at the seams.  
  
I was faced with a personal ultimatum: love or pride? I knew the right answer to that one, hell, I'm sure any idiot could figure it out. I picked the wrong one anyway.  
  
I'm the luckiest guy in the world to still have her with me. But luck doesn't last forever; love does. I had to do something. I had to pick the right answer this time.  
  
~  
  
I gave my all, but I think my all may have been too much  
  
'Cause Lord knows we're not getting anywhere  
  
It seems we're always blowing whatever we got going  
  
And it seems that with all we've got, we haven't got a friend  
  
~  
  
I'm a short-tempered man, I'll admit it. The tiniest slip-up from her and I'd either yell at her or hit her. She feared making even the smallest mistake...she feared me.  
  
I'm sitting here in the dressing room at today's RAW venue. I lost yet another match because Stacy accidentally hit me in the head with a steel chair. This time, however, I managed to control myself and avoid getting angry. I had something planned for tonight. She sat in the corner, trembling with fear, expecting me to lash out at her any minute. Oh, God, what have I done to make her like this? It was killing me to see her so scared. It was killing me that I was the one who made her so afraid.  
  
"Hey, Stacy," I went over to her. She sat bolt upright. "Wear this, and meet me later at the parking lot," I said, handing her a parcel.  
  
"What---"  
  
"Just do it." My fierce side coming out again. Control yourself, Andrew. "Umm...please?"  
  
"Well, okay, I guess," she said, looking down at the parcel.  
  
"Thanks." I left the room.  
  
~  
  
Just once, can we figure out what we keep doing wrong?  
  
Why the good times never last for long  
  
Where are we going wrong?  
  
Just once, can we find a way to finally make it right?  
  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
  
I know we could break through it, if we could just get to it  
  
Just once  
  
~  
  
Out in the parking lot, I stand here waiting for her, decked out in my best tuxedo, holding a bouquet of roses. Behind me is a limousine I rented. Tonight was gonna be special, I can promise you that.  
  
There she is...she's wearing the little black dress I gave her. She is so beautiful. "You look great," I tell her, handing her the roses.  
  
"Thanks," she replies nervously.  
  
"Let's go then, shall we?"  
  
~  
  
I want to understand why it always comes back to "goodbye"  
  
Why can't we lend ourselves a hand, and admit to one another, we're no good without each other  
  
Take the best and make it better  
  
Find a way to stay together  
  
~  
  
I'd pulled out all the stops for tonight: candlelit dinner for two, a violin playing in the background, and the evening was absolutely beautiful. I hope this works...  
  
"Andrew...this is all so amazing, thank you..."  
  
"Stacy, I haven't been treating you right. I've been so cruel to you, so harsh...but you're the most important thing in my life, and I want you to know that. I really want to make it up to you. So I planned out tonight to show you how much you mean to me...because...because I love you, Stacy."  
  
~  
  
Just once, can we find a way to finally make it right?  
  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
  
I know we could break through it, if we could just get to it, just once  
  
I know we could get through it...just once  
  
~  
  
"Will you dance with me?" I asked her after we'd finished our dinner.  
  
I helped her out of her chair, took her in my arms, and we danced to the beautiful music that played. And for the first time in God knows how long, she smiled. That moment, I was more in love with her than I ever had been.  
  
I guess this was a first date of sorts. We were starting our relationship over. I'm glad to be given a second chance...and this time, I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. I love her too much to let that happen.  
  
~~~  
  
I hope you liked it! Can't wait for your reviews... ~*Cold-Zephyr*~ 


	7. If You Wanna

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: You're about to read the seventh songfic of this series. I warn you, it's quite fluffy LOL  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7: If You Wanna  
  
Song Title: "Lovable" Artist: Kenny Lattimore featuring Chante Moore  
  
Pairing: Randy/Dawn POV of: Dawn Marie  
  
~~~  
  
Your gentle hands touch me right  
  
Let me soothe your body every night  
  
Every little kiss from my lips  
  
Excites my love, makes me do this  
  
Your love's so sweet, come give me more  
  
Take all of me, baby I'm yours  
  
'Cause can't nobody love me like you  
  
I feel like I was made for you  
  
~  
  
I'd seen him occasionally whenever I caught Raw on TV. Personally, I thought he was kinda hot. And he looked a lot hotter in person.  
  
The Smackdown Superstars and Divas, myself included, went over to Raw for the draft lottery that was going to take place that night. I was in the restroom powdering my nose. He was nowhere in my thoughts, because although he was cute, he was just another hot guy who I'd probably never meet. I left the restroom, and on my way back to the locker room reserved for the Smackdown employees, I saw him.  
  
"Well, aren't you a foxy one," he whistled.  
  
"Hello, and you are...?"  
  
"Name's Randy. You're Dawn, right?"  
  
"Yes, that would be me."  
  
We continued our little conversation for around a minute or so before Paul Heyman yelled at me from across the hall to hurry, Raw would start airing any moment now. I started making my way back to the locker room when he stopped me.  
  
"Hey...if you feel like having a little fun, I'm staying at Room 604."  
  
"I might just take you up on that offer."  
  
~  
  
You're so lovable  
  
Starting from your head down to your toes, you are, so beautiful, you are  
  
Everything, everything, everything I need  
  
Tonight I'm gonna make love to every part of you  
  
And it's gonna be so intense  
  
Cause I was made to love you  
  
~  
  
I sat in my hotel room, contemplating on whether or not I should go. "If you feel like having a little fun..." his words echoed in my head.  
  
Well then, why not? I'm Dawn Marie, and that name is synonymous to fun, if anything.  
  
~  
  
You're made just for me, perfect desire...baby, you define womankind  
  
Baby all I want and everything I need...gentle, be strong, you take good care of me  
  
When I give you love, it's blowing my mind  
  
'Cause when we make love, it's like the first time  
  
Let's make this love like it's the last time  
  
Baby, this time, it's for a lifetime  
  
~  
  
I pressed the doorbell, checking my fingernails to see if they were perfectly deep red and shiny.  
  
He opened the door. "I've been waiting."  
  
I peered inside. It looked so amazing, rose petals scattered all over the floor and the bed, dozens of candles illuminating the room. He sure knew how to seduce a woman. "Well, well...a little overconfident, aren't we? I could've been a no-show, you know."  
  
"No lady can resist my charm," he smirked. "Now, please, make yourself comfy."  
  
"Don't mind if I do," I said, sitting down on a cozy white chair. Randy opened a bottle of chardonnay and poured it into two wine glasses, handing one to me. I sipped the wine, savoring the sweet taste on my tongue. When I finished, I set down the glass and walked over to him. "You are aware that I didn't come over here just for a nice little chat, right?" I whispered, playing with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Of course I am." Randy smiled seductively. "Let's get to the good part."  
  
~  
  
Oh, you're keeping me inspired  
  
And whatever my little old heart desires, you keep givin' it to me (I'll give it to you)  
  
So that's why you're the only man my heart beats for (And you're the only girl that I adore)  
  
So keep doin' what you're doin', doin' what you're doin' to me...  
  
~  
  
His lips pressed hungrily against mine as his hand slid around my waist. I ran my hand through his hair as I unbuttoned his shirt with my other hand. He undid my red-hued backless halter top, and it slowly slid to the floor, as did my black denim mini-skirt. I sat myself down on the bed, continuing to unbutton his shirt, and that ended up on the floor as well. I was now lying down wearing nothing but my lacy black lingerie, Randy kissing me everywhere but on my lips. It drove me wild, in a good way... a really good way...  
  
~  
  
You're so lovable  
  
Starting from your head down to your toes, you are, so beautiful, you are  
  
Everything, everything, everything I need  
  
Tonight I'm gonna make love to every part of you  
  
And it's gonna be so intense  
  
Cause I was made to love you...  
  
Yes, I was made to love you...  
  
~  
  
Around three hours later, I was putting my clothes back on, ready to go back to my room after a night of exhausting fun.  
  
"Enjoyed yourself, Dawn?" he asked me, not getting up from the bed.  
  
"Very much, Randy," I replied, getting lipstick from my purse. I walked over to the large mirror by the desk, scribbling my phone number on it, and affixing "XOXO, Dawn" below. "Here are my digits, in case you wanna go out on a real date," I told him, "you know, where you buy me dinner before I put out."  
  
He laughed. "Now, how are you so sure I'm gonna call and ask you out?"  
  
"No man can resist my charm," I replied.  
  
~~~  
  
Tell me what you think! Review! If you like it, I'll be sure to come up with another one soon. Till then, stay safe and keep it cool! Peace, out! ~*Cold-Zephyr*~ 


	8. My Own Special Someone

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: And, voila! Chapter Eight is now up! I really hope you like this one, mushy mush and all. ~*Cold-Zephyr*~  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 8: My Own Special Someone  
  
Song Title: "Crush" Artist: Mandy Moore  
  
Pairing: Rob/Lilian POV of: Lilian Garcia  
  
~~~  
  
"Andrew did the sweetest thing ever last night," Stacy gushed to me and the other Divas while we were in the locker room, "he took me out for a romantic candlelit dinner on the rooftop, and there was even a violinist playing while we ate! It was so nice."  
  
We all sighed "Aww" in unison. "That's great, Stace," Victoria said. "Stevie and me are going to spend the weekend at the beach. Two days of nothing but sand, surf and sex."  
  
Gail slung her bag over her shoulder. "Hey, I gotta go, guys,"  
  
"So soon?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah...Adam's taking me out to watch a movie tonight." She blushed.  
  
"Alright, have fun," Lita called out as Gail left the locker room. "I get the feeling they'll be doing a lot more in the theater than watch the movie, if you know what I mean." We laughed heartily.  
  
I continued packing up my belongings while they went on and on about their respective significant others. I hate it when they do that. Not that it really annoys me, but I end up being unable to relate to them, and so i can't really join in the conversation. I wish I had someone special of my own. I wish I could join with them and fawn over how my guy was just the most adorable thing in the world. I wish I didn't have to go home all by myself. I wish I wasn't so lonely.  
  
~  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do everything I wish I did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say...  
  
~  
Oh my gosh...there he is, looking absolutely charming in a shirt and jeans. A cutie if I ever saw one. And the cutie who's been in my thoughts for God knows how long it's been. Should I talk to him? Should I just ignore him?  
  
"Hey, Lilian," Rob, his usual cheerful self, called out to me as I passed by him. I guess that answers my question.  
  
"Uh...um, hi." God, Lilian, would you quit acting like an idiot for a moment?  
  
"Why the sad look on your face?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, really. It's been an off-day, I guess."  
  
"Well, try to cheer up, hmm? You look so much prettier when you smile."  
  
"Um, okay, thanks," I walked away feeling like a million bucks, a huge grin on my face. I don't know whether it was Rob's infectious cheeriness, or the fact that he just called me pretty (sort of). Or maybe even just talking to him. But whatever it was, I felt great now.  
  
~  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
~  
  
I remember the first time I saw him. It was circa the WWE Invasion, and he was that total hottie from ECW whom all the fans loved. It was absolutely magical the way the fans would stand up and chant his name whenever the first few notes of his entrance theme played. There was just something about him...  
  
Ever since then, I'd fallen hard for him. His perennially happy disposition, how the fans love him so much, his adorable surfer-speak (saying "dude" or "man" in every sentence), the way he can cheer you up even if you're feeling like shit, his charming and cheeky grin, and how cute it is when he does that little "R-V-D" self-salute. And I hated myself for liking him, because I could never muster up the courage to talk to him. I always felt like an idiot whenever I actually did talk to him, because I would involuntarily stutter when I said something to him. But no matter what, he always made me laugh and just seeing him made my day.  
  
I really hate feeling like a shy little schoolgirl all over again.  
  
~  
  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
~  
  
"From Battle Creek, Michigan, Rob Van Dam!" I always kept in mind to say this at the same time with his self-salute. I'm standing behind him as he does this to the fans who excitedly yell "Rob Van Dam!"...gosh, he's got such a cute bubble butt. Anyway...  
  
Raw had just ended, and I was back in the ladies' locker room. I chose to mind my own business as Gail chatted to the girls about how Adam was so frisky in the theater. I can't stand this anymore. I'm a grown, independent woman, and I ought to do something about it.  
  
Ah, there it is. The door that reads "Rob Van Dam." Now, all I have to do is knock...  
  
~  
  
You say everything that no one says  
  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush...  
  
~  
  
"Hey, what's up, Lilian?"  
  
I tried not to giggle girlishly...he was all sweaty, flustered...cute. "Hi, Rob. Umm..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "Well, this is kind of tough for me to do, breaking the rules of tradition and all...but I really wanna do this, 'cause I sort of like you..." I could feel all the blood rushing up to my cheeks now. I haven't felt this shy in a long time.  
  
"Rob...will you go out with me?" There. I said it.  
  
There was a long pause, and an uneasy silence filled the air.  
  
What a relief it was to finally see that oh-so-familiar grin on his face again. "Well, I'm real glad you asked, Lilian, 'cause I'd been meaning to ask you for the longest time now, but I was...this might come as a shock to you, but I was too shy."  
  
I smiled at him. "Is that a yes, then?"  
  
"Of course it is, Lilian! I'd love to go out with you."  
  
~  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
~  
  
~*one month later*~  
  
I opened the door to the Divas' locker room, unable to stop myself from grinning excitedly.  
  
"Well, don't you look happy, Lilian," Victoria said in mock suspicion. "Care to share the reason behind that ear-to-ear grin of yours?" They were all looking at me now.  
  
"Well, girls," I began proudly, "can't help but smile. Rob was just the sweetest guy to me last night."  
  
~~~  
  
So there you have it, Chapter 8 and its happy ending (wow, big surprise there LOL). The ninth installment is in the works, and if you want to read it, then PLEASE REVIEW, because without your comments, my works mean nothing. ~*Cold-Zephyr*~ 


	9. Weak

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: Here's the ninth one! Matt/Amy, a classic pairing, and note that it takes place right after the Raw episode where Matt saved Amy from Kane. Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Weak  
  
Song Title: "Sorry 2004" Artist: Ruben Studdard  
  
Pairing: Matt/Amy (a.k.a. Lita) POV of: Matt Hardy  
  
~~~  
  
It's like I missed a shot, it's like I dropped the ball  
  
It's like I'm on stage, and I forgot the words  
  
It's like building a new house with no roof and no doors  
  
It's like trying to propose when I ain't got the ring  
  
Damn, I'm sorry  
  
~  
  
I can't believe I just did that. I risked my body, my career, just to save her.  
  
I thought I was well over her. Oh, who am I kidding? I missed her badly, really badly. Dumping her was the biggest mistake I ever made. I planned to bury my pain regret for the rest of my life and try to move on. I planned to take it like a man. And I was doing pretty well at hiding my feelings, quickly turning into a pretentious, self-centered bastard. No, I didn't like it one bit. But what the hell am I supposed to do, get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness like some weak, pathetic loser?  
  
No. Matt Hardy is not weak.  
  
Matt Hardy is miserable.  
  
~  
  
But girl I've apologized a million times before.  
  
I'll apologize a million more  
  
So here it comes again for all the wrong I've done.  
  
Get ready babe, here's One million one.  
  
~  
  
I will never admit weakness. Never...I'd rather live the rest of my life alone and lonely...or maybe if I'm lucky, I'd find someone else to love? Nah...not a chance in hell.  
  
So why exactly did I just save her earlier? I don't really know...I guess that just burying your feelings won't make them go away.  
  
~  
  
Girl this is my sorry for 2004.  
  
And I ain't gonna mess up no more, this year.  
  
I'm 'a take this one chance, and make it real clear.  
  
I'm sorry for May and I'm sorry for June  
  
And I'm sorry for July in case I don't tell you.  
  
August, September, October, November 'till your December.  
  
I'm Sorry.  
  
~  
  
I shove my bag into the trunk of my car and shut the lid. I'm about to enter the driver's seat and just drive away from all the confusion of what happened earlier.  
  
Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. Oh, God...is that her? No, please...no...  
  
"Matt, I want to talk to you." It is her.  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Amy?" It's back to the pretentious, self- centered bastard again, I suppose.  
  
She looks taken aback. Good, good...this is how I want her to feel...right? Right? "Well, I just wanted to ask you, Matt...why did you protect me from Kane earlier?"  
  
"Uh, because...what? Me, protect you? No fucking way! I was trying to fend him off because only a sissy would run away from him, that's why! So don't go feeling all high and mighty there, princess, I didn't do it for you."  
  
Now she's clearly hurt. "I...I see. Well, thanks anyway, I guess." She's walking away now.  
  
Okay, thank God it's over with. Now Matt, just get in the car and drive away. You're no weakling, now forget about her and just get in the car...  
  
"Amy, wait!" The weakness controls me now. What a fucking pansy I am.  
  
~  
  
Its like stayin' out at night, had way too much to drink.  
  
It's like you change your hair, and I dont say a thing.  
  
It's like we're fallin' fast asleep, with no kiss, and before we hit.  
  
And it's like I forgot your gift on 02 14 03.  
  
Yeah, so sorry.  
  
But girl I've apologized a million times before.  
  
I'll apologize a million more  
  
So here it comes again for all the wrong I've done.  
  
Get ready babe, here's One million one.  
  
~  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amy..." There's no stopping it now. I swallowed my pride and just caved in. "Amy, I was lying. I saved you earlier because I care about you a whole lot. I can't just let you get hurt. I was a complete idiot to let you get away, my ego just took over me, you know? And I've been sorry, I've been depressed, I've been miserable ever since. I tried so hard to get over it, but I just can't. I miss you too much. It's totally okay if you don't miss me at all, it's okay if you're already over me, but I just needed to get this off my chest, so maybe I could have a better chance of living a semi-normal life without wondering what might have been."  
  
~  
  
I'm sorry for the way that I did you  
  
I'm sorry for the thought and how I hurt you girl  
  
I'm sorry on the first day, sorry on the second day  
  
Sorry for the things I did, sorry for the things I said  
  
Sorry for the lies, sorry for the time  
  
That I didn't get you what you want  
  
That I didn't get you what you like  
  
What can I do to tell you that I'm sorry?  
  
~  
  
"Oh, Matt," she grabbed me by the collar with both her hands and pulled me in for a kiss, shocking me to the core. Tears ran down both her cheeks. I wiped them off as she finally pulled away. "I didn't want to admit this either, but I miss you too. I thought I was over you, but I was only fooling myself."  
  
I sighed, looking at the floor. "Well, what do we do now? Start over from square one?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
So I caved in to weakness, and cast away my pride, the last thing I wanted to do, but sometimes you gotta do that for the more important things in life. In my case, Amy.  
  
~~~  
  
Once again, I thank you all for reading my painstakingly-toiled-over work, and I hope you'll take the time to review it. If you like it, then I'd be more than glad to conjure up another! Thanks, y'all...~*Cold-Zephyr*~ 


	10. Who Would've Thought

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: This is a totally new pairing I'm gonna try out. The chapter, aptly entitled "Who Would've Thought," is in the POV of Rue DeBona, for those of you who don't remember, she's a co-host in WWE Afterburn. The song used for this fic is the classic "Foolish Heart" by Steve Winwood. This weird and new idea of a pairing just hit me in the head one day, and so I made it Chapter 10 of "Musings of the Heart." Sit back, relax, and read.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Who Would've Thought  
  
Song Title: "Foolish Heart" Artist: Steve Winwood  
  
POV of: Rue DeBona  
  
~~~  
  
I need a love that grows  
  
I don't want it unless I know  
  
That with each passing hour, someone, somehow  
  
Will be there, ready to share  
  
~  
  
That's it. I've had enough. I am just so tired of this whole dating scene. Once again, I went out with some guy (I don't even remember his name, damn it), and was subsequently forgotten about. This ALWAYS happens. I meet someone, we go on a date, and then forget about each other. Then repeat the process. This thing they call "love"... maybe it's not for me. I'm obviously not gonna find it anytime soon, right? I don't wanna try anymore. I just...give up.  
  
~  
  
Oh, I need a love that grows  
  
I'm so tired of being alone  
  
But will my lonely heart play the part  
  
Of a fool again, before I begin?  
  
~  
  
"...And cut!"  
  
"Thank God," I muttered to myself. We had just finished another taping of WWE Afterburn. What's wrong with me today? I normally love doing these tapings, especially since my co-host and best friend Josh Matthews is around to keep the atmosphere light and cheerful with his humor, but today, I don't know. I woke up already feeling defeated, and this unexplained depression and tiredness dragged on throughout my entire day.  
  
Apparently, I'm not the only one that noticed. "Hey, Rue." Josh walked over to where I was sitting. "Feeling alright?"  
  
"Me? Yeah...no...um, maybe...I don't know." Jeez...I'm so depressed I can't even downright tell a lie. Then again, could you easily lie to your own best friend?  
  
"You didn't smile or laugh at all during the entire show. Rue, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
I sighed and leaned against the wall. "That's what I'd like to know, Josh. I have no idea."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"It's not that time of the month again, is it?" he gulped.  
  
"What?!? No!!!"  
  
He looked at me quizzically. "Well, how about a quick trip to Dairy Queen to cheer you up?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." Somehow, Josh always found a way to make me feel better. He extended his hand and helped me up, and we both walked towards his car in the parking lot.  
  
~  
  
I'm feeling that feeling again  
  
And I'm back in the game, I can't seem to win  
  
Love's knocking on the door, my heart wants more  
  
Think I'll let him in, before I begin  
  
~  
  
I glance at the clock on my wall. 12 midnight and I still can't sleep. I'm as tired and depressed as I was the entire day, and I've yet to figure out why. Looking out the window, I see a loving couple walking hand in hand on the street, nuzzling each other. I wish I could have someone who really loved me. But I guess I'm not one of the lucky ones, am I?  
  
Fuck...I start crying into my pillow now for such an inane reason. At least I finally fall asleep afterwards.  
  
~  
  
Oh I need, I need a love that grows  
  
I'm so tired of being alone  
  
But will my lonely heart play the part  
  
Of a fool again, before I begin?  
  
~  
  
I wake up feeling slightly better, but there are some leftover feelings I can't seem to shake off.  
  
During the taping, I manage to look a bit happier, much to the relief of the producers who feared I would act gloomy again. "Hey," I called out to Josh as he was about to leave. "Could you give me a ride home?" I know I could always count on him to do me a favor.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Was it just me, or did he seem a little, well, distraught as he drove? Maybe he's going through the same alone-and-lonely phase that I am. "Are you okay, Josh?"  
  
It took him five seconds to answer. "Yeah, sure I am."  
  
"Come on, man, quit acting all I'm-a-tough-guy-I-can-handle-it for a second and just tell me what's going on with you."  
  
"Nothing, Rue, I'm---I'm fine. I'm perfectly okay."  
  
He pulled to a stop in front of the building where my apartment was. "Alright, if you say so. See you later, Josh." I stepped out of the car.  
  
"Rue, wait!"  
  
I turned around. "Huh? Why?"  
  
"I just...are you seeing anyone?"  
  
That's a rather odd and random question. "What the...? No, I'm not. I'm getting kinda tired of this whole dating thing, you know? It's just not working out for me. So, no, I am not seeing anyone right now and I'm perfectly happy with it." Perfectly happy...not.  
  
Josh was staring nervously at the steering wheel before looking at me. "Well, I, um..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...before you give it all up for good, maybe you could give dating one last shot?"  
  
This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. "Are you trying to set me up with someone, Josh?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question: are you willing to give it just one last try?"  
  
"Maybe...with who, might I ask?"  
  
"Um..." Josh was stuttering. He only did that when he was really nervous. "with..."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"With...me. I wanna go out with you."  
  
~  
  
Foolish heart, hear me calling  
  
Stop before you start falling  
  
Foolish heart, heed my warning  
  
You've been wrong before, don't be wrong anymore  
  
~  
  
The last six words that he mumbled really knocked the wind right out of me. My own best friend, Josh Matthews, wants to date me? This was absolutely the last thing in the world that I expected to happen. How was I going to respond? Would I take the safe way out and just doom myself to living the rest of my life alone wondering what might have been, or would I take a chance and risk our friendship? I was really stumped here. Stumped and flabbergasted.  
  
"It's perfectly alright if you don't want to, Rue, I'll understand."  
  
"I...I don't know what to say, Josh."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no' then." He reached over to pull the car door shut. I stopped him.  
  
This could be the one chance I had of finding someone to truly love me. Was I going to let it pass me by?  
  
I sat inside the car. "Josh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My answer is...yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really!" I hugged him as tightly as I could. "Yes, I will go out with you!"  
  
He laughed as he hugged me back. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"  
  
I don't know what the future brings, and I don't know what's gonna happen, but I know I'm not going to live the rest of my life regretfully wondering what might have been if I just took that one chance. And that makes me the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
~  
  
I apologize if you don't like the pairing or the story (usual mushy mush), but I kinda thought that they looked really cute together whenever I watched WWE Afterburn LOL Anyway, please review! I need your reviews really, really, really, really, really, really, really badly. ~*Cold- Zephyr*~ 


	11. That Certain Inexplicable Something

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: I thought I was done with this series, but BAM! An idea just struck me like lightning, and I just had to type it down. This isn't a new pairing, since I'm completely sucked dry of ideas for pairings, rather it is a Part 2 of a previous chapter, to be specific, the seventh chapter, "If You Wanna." One, two, three, here we go!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 11: That Certain Inexplicable Something  
  
Song Title: "I'll Be" Artist: Edwin McCain  
  
Pairing: Randy/Dawn, Part Two POV of: Randy Orton  
  
~~~  
  
It's been a week now, and I haven't called her yet. I try to recall all my past relationships, and all that comes to mind is, "what relationships?" Now that I think about it, I've never had a serious girlfriend in my life, ever. Most of the first dates I've had, and let me assure you, there were many, became last dates as well. And I actually liked it that way. No fuss, no frills, all fun.  
  
But there's something about this girl. I can't put my finger on it...it's a strange feeling, strange but good. She's special, definitely special. Oh my God...Am I in love? Ugh! No way! Randy Orton, Legend Killer, Made Man...gone weak in the knees for some girl? Oh, please, don't let it be true...no...it can't be...  
  
Randy Orton in love...eww.  
  
~  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
~  
  
My mobile phone lay quietly on the table in front of me. Man, I'm going bonkers ...it seems like it's calling out to me, begging me to "give her a call, Randy, come on! You know you want to."  
  
No I don't! "Yes you do..." If I wanted to date somebody, I'll just go to a bar, look for the hottest chick there and ask for her number! It's always worked, and that's how I always do it..."She's more than just 'some girl'! Dawn is special, you said it yourself. She makes you go crazy, doesn't she?"  
  
I do NOT need this stupid little thing they call "love" in my life! I am independent and happy! I am Randy Orton!  
  
Yet I find myself dialing the numbers she scribbled in lipstick on the mirror that night.  
  
"Hello, Dawn?"  
  
~  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
  
As we lie awake in my bed  
  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
  
My love is alive not dead  
  
~  
  
"It's Randy."  
  
"Hah...I thought so. You couldn't help yourself, huh?"  
  
Damn right. My own mobile phone coaxed me to call you. "Oh, don't gloat, missy. Do you wanna go out with me or not?"  
  
"Hmm...maybe."  
  
"Oh, yes you do..."  
  
"Okay, I do," she giggled.  
  
I do...oh man, am I actually picturing a perfect little wedding right now? A Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton? There must be something seriously wrong with me today.  
  
"Randy, you still there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I do...I mean, I am. So, this weekend?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Another first date for Randy Orton. And something inside of me desperately hopes that this one isn't going to turn into yet another last date.  
  
~  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
~  
  
Here I am, in front of her house. I ring the doorbell. My hands are unusually cold and clammy today, quite a contrast to the warm summer breeze that blew.  
  
"Ooh...I like a man who's on time," she said as she sauntered out of the house looking ever so fine in a sea green dress and stiletto heels. "I wonder, though, haven't you ever heard of 'Dress to impress?'" She eyed my casual attire of a light blue T-shirt and worn-down jeans with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"I'll bet the word 'overdressed' is nowhere in your dictionary," I retorted. "You might want to change into something more comfortable, Dawn, you don't need to look so ooh-la-la where I'm taking you."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
Ten minutes later, she emerges looking equally h-o-t in a floral print, midriff-baring blouse and short shorts. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah." I took her by the hand and opened the car door for her.  
  
We drove off in my convertible, enjoying the wind in our hair and the gentle sunlight in our faces.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
I just grinned at her. She'll find out when we get there.  
  
~  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love's suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
~  
  
It was a picture-perfect view. The sun was setting on the sparkling water of the bay, casting golden rays into the pink and purple sky. I spread a blanket on the dew-moistened grass and motioned for her to sit with me.  
  
"Wow...the scenery is absolutely mesmerizing."  
  
"I used to go here all the time when I was a kid. I still do, sometimes."  
  
We talked on for hours, and somehow, I felt comfortable sharing my stories, secrets and dreams with her, and she was equally comfortable sharing hers with me. Before we knew it, the moon and stars had already risen. She rested her head on my shoulder, and we eased into a comfortable silence, observing the beauty of the starry night sky.  
  
~  
  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
~  
  
"Well...I never thought I'd say this, Randy, but you're the sweetest guy I ever met. I had a very nice time with you tonight."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, either, but I had a nice time too. Funny how I still have the ability to surprise myself."  
  
I paused awkwardly for a moment, uncharacteristically feeling a little shy, but I manage to move in closer and softly touch my lips to hers.  
  
"Good night, Dawn," I whispered after I finally pulled away (reluctantly). "I'll be seeing you again, I hope?"  
  
"You can definitely count on it."  
  
I smiled to myself as I walked back to my car. Randy and Dawn...hmm, that could work. Now that I think about it, Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
And that's a wrap! Truth be told, I never thought I could make Randy seem this...nice. LOL  
  
So thank you, thank you, thank you for all your reviews! I really hope that you liked this series, I've stayed up late typing on my laptop just for you guys! I think this is the last chapter for "Musings of the Heart," because I'm all out of ideas. If you have any ideas for me, or if there's any pairing you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to tell me in your review!  
  
Thanks again. This is goodbye, for now. All my love, and then some... ~*Cold- Zephyr*~ 


	12. It's The Little Things

Musings of the Heart By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, don't own the Superstars, don't own squat. I thank you very much.  
  
Summary: A songfic series of the Superstars' love lives, as well as their heartaches.  
  
A/N: Sweet...and I thought I wouldn't be writing any more chapters! Again, this is a Part Two ('cause I got no pairings in mind right now), this time the part two of the Spike Dudley chapter, Chapter 4: "What Makes Me Happy." Yeah, I knew I couldn't leave that empty ending alone. It's just not in my genetic coding, y'know? =)  
  
Surprise pairing here, I hope you don't get disgusted or weirded out or whatever. This chapter is gonna be a double-happy ending for two previous characters whose chapters ended not-so-happily (spoiler!), so everyone's happy, me especially LOL. The song is "Wanna Be the One" by Freestyle. Freestyle...never heard of them? They're this awesome Filipino band, and I don't think they've ever performed in the USA, so it figures, I guess. Anyway, it's alright if you don't know the song, it's the lyrics that count here. Happy reading!

NOTE: There's somethin' wrong on ff.net, the f-cking tildes don't f-cking appear, so I have to use the f-cking boring dashes instead. Hope you don't mind...

-----

Chapter 12: It's The Little Things  
  
Song Title: "Wanna Be the One" Band: Freestyle  
  
POV of: Spike Dudley, Part 2 

-----  
  
Dry your eyes, wipe those tears away  
  
I'm gonna make you see tomorrow's gonna be a brighter day  
  
No more sorrow, no more broken heart  
  
This time true love has come your way

-----  
  
"Damn, and I used to think that girl was nice," I remarked to Billy, watching Trish Stratus low blow Chris Jericho on TV. I was over at Billy and Torrie's house, watching Raw with them. The three of us were pretty much best friends now, and that was our weekly ritual. Every Monday, dinner and WWE Raw at Billy's. No exceptions.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know that she's not that cruel in real life," Torrie said to me matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sure had us fooled," Billy replied.  
  
"Yeah, she's very kind once you get to know her," she added. "And she's going through a tough time right now, so hold back on the insults."  
  
"'Tough time'? What do you mean?"  
  
"She's seems so depressed whenever I see her in the Divas' locker room. I didn't really ask her, but word has it she broke up with Jay."  
  
Billy and I looked at her with mild surprise. "Oh...damn. Poor girl."  
  
We all went quiet, just watching Raw on TV, when Torrie tugged on Billy's sleeve. "Hey, I just remembered, the Raw and SD crews are going to a party this week. There's this cool, new club..."  
  
"A party? God, no..." Billy groaned.  
  
Torrie punched him lightly on the arm. "Come on, it'll be fun! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, mister! It's time you stopped bumming around on the couch."  
  
I laughed at Billy's disgruntled expression. "Have fun, Billy."  
  
"You're coming too, Spike."  
  
I groaned this time, and Billy chuckled. "Fine...I don't see why not," I sighed.

-----  
  
'Cause I'm here, baby, the one that you need  
  
Girl I won't ever let you down  
  
I'll be here, baby, as long as you need me  
  
Girl you'll see that love is better, baby, second time around

-----  
  
It was the typical club scene, colorful flashing lights, loud music, bodies grinding against each other on the dance floor. Yawn...I sat by the bar, Budweiser in hand, looking around at the others. Bubba and D-Von were picking on each other AGAIN, Edge and Gail were talking and laughing with each other, Randy and Dawn were dancing up a storm (RANDY with DAWN? Huh, I didn't know that), Rob had his arm around Lilian. It's nice seeing Jericho back to his old, cheerful self again. Poor guy was just heartbroken last time I saw him. And across from where I was sitting, in a cute red backless top and black pants, was Trish, looking so sad all by herself. I walked on over.  
  
"Hey...you alright?"

-----  
  
I wanna be the one, baby  
  
To show you that love is forever this time  
  
I wanna be the one, girl  
  
You'll have and you'll hold for forever  
  
Your one and only love

-----  
  
"Oh, I don't know...no, wait, I do. I feel like shit."  
  
I think I have a reputation with the Divas as the guy to run to whenever you have problems, you know, the proverbial "shoulder to cry on." Sometimes I wish I were more of a stud, a ladies' man like Jericho or Edge, but I guess I'm not.  
  
"Damn, Spike...it feels like my life's going on a downward spiral right now. I miss Chris like crazy, it hurts just thinking about it. And then there's breaking up with Jay...and that's just hell. He was a total asshole when we were together, and now he's even worse. It's just...too much to bear..." She broke into tears. I reached over and embraced her comfortingly.

-----  
  
Tender love, baby, the promise of love everlasting  
  
I know it's just what you've been dreaming of  
  
I can give it to you, girl, I'll give in my all  
  
I won't leave you lonely, lonely you won't be no more

-----  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Trish. It'll be tough, but I know you'll weather it well."  
  
She pulled back and looked at me, hope glimmering in her light brown eyes. "You really think so, Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, I know you can do it," I assured her.  
  
I'm pretty sure I wasn't drunk that night. I only had a few sips of beer. So I really can't explain what came over me that moment. She was absolutely beautiful, even with tears running down her cheeks. Something just...possessed me, and to my own shock, I...kissed her.

----  
  
I'll be there, baby, I'll see it through  
  
You know I'll always be around  
  
Anywhere, baby, I'll be there with you  
  
So that you'll see that love is better, baby, second time around

----  
  
She pulled back, and so did I. "God...Trish, I'm so sorry, I didn't--"  
  
She stopped me mid-sentence, grabbing my collar and pulling me in for a kiss. SHE kissed ME. Hard. I was shocked as hell.  
  
"Trish...why?" I asked her when we finally pulled apart minutes later.  
  
"Well...you believed in me. And you were the only person who even bothered to comfort me, see if I was okay. So...thank you for caring, Spike," she said, leaning in and kissing me again.

-----  
  
With me you're gonna see a love that's true  
  
We'll always be together, you'll have me and I'll have you  
  
So let me make your sweetest dreams come true  
  
For you, and just for you

-----  
  
-one month later-  
  
Who would've expected a little dweeb like me to get the girl? Trish and I are happily together now, and she's gotten around to smiling again, which I think is great.  
  
"How'd you do it, stud?" Billy had asked me with an astounded look on his face, when I told him about me and Trish.  
  
"Well, Billy," I replied, "I guess it's the little things. Showing someone that you care...that makes all the difference."  
  
And it's a double-knocker! Two cheesy, happy endings in one! Likey? No likey? REVIEW!


End file.
